The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 5
The Fyre Chronicles Chapter 5 The sound from the city had been muffled to almost nothing in the thick mist. The grey blanket surrounding me was icy cold, and I couldn’t see even to the end of my hand. My Fyre was still burning, but now when the adrenaline was gone and the instinctual responses were gone, it began to be harder to upkeep the flame in this cold. I heard something scuffle behind me. I turned, but there was nothing there. Panicky I looked all around me, but I still couldn’t see anything. I had barely just been kicked into this thing, and it was already going to end no… *WHAM* something hit me hard in the back, and I slid across the roof. The force of the blow had been inhumanly strong, and I saw black spots across my vision for a moment. That blow ought to have crushed my skull, but the Fyre seemed to have protected me somehow. Maybe that was the key to getting out of this. I got on my feet, my back against a wall of some sort. I searched my feelings. Last time, when I was falling, I’d had a surge of feelings before I was able to unleash the Fyre. I tried, but the shock of this whole thing, the icy cold and the throbbing at the back of my head dulled my senses. Out of panic, all I could conjure was rage. I stretched my hands forward and felt heat run from my body, down the arms and into my hands. I cupped my hands like when holding a ball and focused on gathering the heat from my hands. A tiny glint appeared hovering between my hands, and a split second later grew to a massive Fyreball twice the size of my head. The panic-fueled rage kept this Fyre going, and I cast my arms forward to throw the Fyre out at the mist. At first it worked like a hot knife through butter, the Fyre streamed right trough, actually cutting into it a few meters. But then, as if the mist had a mind of it own, it condensed around the Fyre and quenched the line of Fyre I had thrown at it. I began freaking out when I saw this, and the fear began to quell the rage. My Fyre began to diminish, and the mist got denser. Now the fatigue began to set in, and I fell to my knees. The Fyre, both in my hands and on my head was now gone and breathing got harder. It felt like the cold was now seeping into my lungs, choking me and making my vision darken. The voice now came again from an unknown place in the mist. “The Fyre shall not be allowed to continue” All my feelings began to fade, and my vision was almost gone. I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. My vision was now completely gone, but I could still hear the quiet of the mist, and a deep cold laughter. Then, just before I gave up trying anymore, I felt a sudden heat and the cold was gone. I coughed, trying to catch my breath, but then felt my energy return to me in. I looked around and all the mist was gone. There was a shining person standing with his back to me almost right in front of me, almost too bright too look at after being in almost complete darkness, and further away there was a swirl of grey. The grey condensed and took form as the fat, icy figure of my former boss, looking very angry. I got to my feet, but the shining figure held a hand back towards me. “Stand down kid” It said “This is too much for you right now” See also The Fyre Chronicles San Ting